brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Fuuto
Fuuto Asahina (朝日奈 風斗, Asahina Fūto) is the twelfth child Asahina family. Appearance Fuuto has brown eyes and messy light brown/pink hair that is pinned to the left side of his head with the use of four yellow clips. His usual outfit consists of a pink polka dot undershirt, a green and white striped three-fourths shirt, a gray sweater vest, a belt and a pair of brown shorts. He is also seen in black trousers and shoes. He also has on a white button up shirt and beige cardigan with a red armband that has Ema's school insignia. In Season 2 his hair looks longer and the only thing different in his outfit is that instead of a beige cardigan, it's yellow. Personality Behind his charming idol smile, Fuuto is actually a cheeky, sharp-tongued idol, and tends to have fights with his brother Yuusuke. Though he is an idol, he dreams of pursuing a career in acting. He will 'act' and put on performances by toying with people, though not necessarily always being sincere in what he says. Fuuto is a very confident—bordering on arrogant—and determined individual. Once he sets a goal, he will do all that is within his power to achieve it. This shows in his desire to become an actor. He constantly watches movies in order to observe how others act while performing, later trying to perfect the same techniques himself. He also has an almost unimaginably acute attention to detail, being able to single out Ema in a huge crowd, at night, during one of his live concerts only a few seconds after his performance begins; being able to do that through the blinding stage lights also says something about his keen eyesight. Of the brothers, Fuuto is the least restrained, doing whatever he wants without consideration for others. He is sneaky and sly, often finding ways to corner and seduce Ema. He is often very cool and calm in everything he does. However, he becomes conflicted when it comes to his feelings for Ema, suffering from a great deal of inner turmoil. In episode 10, he is shown to be hurt and saddened by her desire to be more like a family with everyone, later sneaking into her room while she was sleeping in an attempt to rape her. However, he soon realizes that he can't do it, because he truly has fallen in love with her like the rest of his brothers. He realizes that he doesn't want her to truly hate him, but more than that he doesn't want to hurt her. He finally understands that, contradictory to what he said before, he does need her forgiveness and her permission, and assaulting her would completely break whatever trust she still felt for him. The thought of that happening, of her truly hating him, was more than he could handle. After this, his attitude remains largely unchanged. However, he begins to wish that Ema would believe in him and his words more, instead of just assuming that he was only teasing her all the time. This is shown when he calls to wish her luck on the finals. After he hangs up he is shown looking down at his phone, his expression rather troubled and saddened. In the end, he expresses his determination to never give up, saying that he will make Ema his, and none of his brothers will be able to present a challenge. Relationships Ema Hinata Fuuto tends to toy with Ema's emotions, and tease her with flirtatious hints and actions. At first glance, he overlooked Ema and didn't think much of her, later on he realized that Ema wasn't as bad as he thought. He purposely attends the same high school as Ema, to be closer to her, though he still thinks it was for other reasons. He receives much attention from the students, due to his stardom. He starts to have romantic feelings for her as well, but doesn't express them appropriately such as trying to kiss Ema and forcing himself on her at one point. In episode 10 he goes into her room while she is sleeping, and tells the still sleeping Ema that he will not accept her as family; declaring that she is his. He then proceeds to hesitantly unbutton her nightshirt, but stops when he realizes that he truly does love Ema and cannot force himself to hurt her. He then goes into the living room and turns up the air to cool down. When Hikaru asks him what happened he quickly says nothing. In his mind he tells himself that he couldn't do it. In the 12.5 OVA, when he pictures his perfect wish, he sees himself alone with Ema, asking her if her feelings had changed. He then tells her that this is the real him speaking, and that it's not an act, before pulling her onto the bed. He looks down longingly at her and sighs, before leaning to kiss her. His fantasy ends before he can though. Asahina Yuusuke Fuuto tends to harass Yuusuke about supposedly thinking erotic things about Ema. Fuuto and Yuusuke aren't really on good terms which gets them both involved with arguments, especially over Ema. As a result of this, some of the brothers (especially Tsubaki) get involved to settle the situation. Yuusuke and Ema have a good, trusting relationship, which Fuuto resents quite a bit. In episode 7 he is seen glaring at them jealously from behind a corner as they laugh together. Fuuto usually calls Yuusuke an " Idiot". In the anime, Yuusuke is seen walking with Ema and his eyes gaze at her behind whilst he blushes, a look Fuuto describes as "erotic" being sent towards his nee-san. Yuusuke grabbed Fuuto by his clothing and was about to make things serious but then a group of students recognised Fuuto, making Yuusuke stop. To toy with Yuusuke's feelings, Fuuto mocked about how he "respected" his Yuusuke-nii-san to the fans. Game :Main article: Asahina Fuuto/Game Trivia * He is the 12th son of the Asahina Family. *He is rarely at home due to his job as an idol. *Fuuto also has appeared in Fortissimo (Otome Game). He is a member of a boy group called Forttě. *He has a deep interest in acting. *He is well known as an exceptionally good dancer. *His stage name is Asakura Fuuto. *He is loathed by Tsubaki and Yuusuke due the fact they're older than him and yet Fuuto treated them as the younger ones. *He likes to seduce and tease Ema. * He (just like his brothers) has feelings for Ema. *He transfers to Hinode High School in episode 6. *In episode 10, he tried to take advantage of Ema in her sleep, but stops himself after realizing that he does love her and can't bring himself to hurt her. *In the novel-only season 2, he tried to force himself on Ema but stopped on Ema's request. Ema clearly rejects him in season 2. *In the anime, he makes it clear that he won't give Ema up to anyone, and that he will still love her no matter what. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Fuuto was named Fuuko (風子). * The initial kanji of his first name 'Fuuto' is 'kaze' or 'wind' (風). * His Zodiac is Cancer. * When he comment's on his brothers, he states that people say his face looks like Kaname's which makes him angry because he says he does not have such a vulgar face. * His favorite brother is Louis as Louis never meddled into his personal life, according to his route in the game when being asked who was his favorite brother. * After high school, he decided to pursue acting so he went to LA, California. * He has a "lover" in LA, a black cat whom he called cute. * He absolutely loves Ema's cooking. In the novel, when he returned home, he always demand Ema to make him food since that's the only thing Ema "is good at". * He dislikes too much meat in his dish and prefer to balance his food with vegetables. * His first kiss happened when he was 13 year old. * Fuuto is actually smart in academics. * His favorite colors are orange, pink and grey. * Fuuto likes tigers (not the real ones), and is afraid of big wild animals. Category:Characters Category:Asahina Family Category:Male Category:Hinode High School Category:Episodes Category:Main Characters Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Cultural festival